The use of a wall, or any suitable substantially vertical surface, to hit tennis strokes against enables a player to practice by himself or herself. Such a surface used for practicing strokes is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cbackboard,xe2x80x9d and is used by tennis players all over the world to improve the form and consistency of their game. Usually lines are painted on the backboard to indicate the top and center strap of the net, that is, where the top and center strap would be if the backboard were actually a net on a tennis court. Most backboards are planar and nominally vertical structures, but variant designs can employ slanted, curved, or uneven surfaces so that the ball comes off at various angles or with various types of spin. Present-day backboards have been engineered to be much quieter than those of the past through the use of fiberglass and plastics such as Styrofoam. Although backboards have in the main been used for practicing tennis, with suitable modifications they could be employed for any sport involving the propulsion by the player of the ball or other projectile used in the sport. Some obvious examples include handball and racquetball.
Two of the advantages of practicing against a backboard are that (1) it can be done without a partner, and (2) every ball hit against the backboard is invariably returned. Research has found that backboard practice contributes to the acquisition of motor skills and the ability to respond automatically. Backboard practice teaches concentration and control of the ball while providing physical conditioning. A practice backboard is the equivalent of a partner who never gets tired. Further advantages include being able to hit a much larger number of strokes per unit time than in a match or practice session on a court, and the fact that the backboard returns the ball more quickly than a live partner would, forcing the backboard practicer to adopt good racket preparation habits.
In the past, tennis backboards were a familiar feature of public parks and schoolyards. Many a player who could not afford to belong to a tennis club or country club was able to practice while waiting for a public court or in the absence of a playing partner. One survey of touring tennis professionals indicated that three out of four of them credit backboards for honing their strokes. Indeed, tennis champions Martina Navratilova and Ivan Lendl have been quoted as saying that practice backboards were the chief vehicles for their learning the game. The majority of tennis players in the world still use public facilities to engage in the sport.
The major disadvantage is that it is very easy for players who are not expert to fall into bad habits of form while practicing against a backboard and to wind up practicing strokes which are improperly produced. The bad habits which can be fallen into include poor racket preparation, poor footwork, improper backswings and/or follow-throughs, and so forth. There has been a long-felt need for a practice backboard which the practicing player can use to improve his or her strokes, rather than fall into bad habits in the production thereof, by being able to observe himself or herself while practicing.
The following U.S. patent describe various sports practice devices or apparatuses which may be related to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,811 to A. H. H. Lewis is directed to a self-instructor for games, comprising a mirror, a picture of a figure having an ideal pose, means for supporting the picture adjacent the mirror and in such a relationship thereto that the image of the observer in the mirror is closely adjacent the pictured figure, the observer""s image and the pictured figure being simultaneously visible to the observer when standing in front of the mirror, and indicating means on the mirror and picture of aiding the observer in positioning himself so that his image is similar to the figure illustrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,402 to W. Hopwood is directed to an appliance for playing games resembling lawn tennis, comprising a frame, the bottom portion of which may be made of string net, with the upper portion made of a material which will cause a ball projected against it to rebound, and one or more gaps or pockets immediately above the lower portion of the frame through or into which a ball can be projected. In practice, the placing of the ball through the gap or gaps with the aid of a tennis racket on a court resembling a tennis court but of small dimensions may count as a proper service, whereas if the ball misses the gap, it is played on the rebound until it is either projected against the lower portion of the frame or goes out of bounds on the rebound, when a score against the player is recorded. If two players are playing simultaneously then they hit the ball alternately.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,762 to B. Richter is directed to an instruction device comprising a mirror that may be placed in front of a performer in such a position that he can readily see his image, and in juxtaposition with the mirror pictures are arranged showing the correct postures for successive movements. When the device is used as a golf instructor, for example, the pictures will illustrate the back-stroke and the follow-through for each stroke commonly used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,241 to C. I. Robinson is directed to a game practice means whereby the rebound of a ball from a vertical surface against which it is projected will be indicated thereon or on a horizontal fore field or foreground so that the player can determine whether the ball would have alighted within predetermined boundaries had its flight been uninterrupted by the vertical surface. When employed for practicing tennis, the practice means enables the player to practice from service positions, fixed volley positions, and catch-as-can positions governed by the rebound of the ball when projected against a vertical ball returning member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,071 to M. K. Browne is directed to a battle board tennis game for which the equipment comprises a back board, a bottom board disposed in angular relationship to with the back board to deliver the return ball over a net, and a net that is preferably supported by arms and that is spaced from the bottom board. Floor markings comprise boundary side lines continuous with an end boundary base line, a pair of transverse lines that together with the boundary side lines define the boundaries of the service courts into which the ball returned from a serve must strike, and which are divided into right and left service courts by a middle line, and service box lines from which the ball may be served against the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,002 to H. Bingham, Jr. is directed to a recreational rebound net comprising a recreational enclosure constructed on the sides and top of wire or a wire-like material, the enclosure being supported by a substantially flat base or floor, and there being included within the enclosure a resilient means for absorbing, slowing down, dampening, deflecting, bouncing, or otherwise acting against the force of the ball which is used by the player or players within the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,495 to S. T. Carter is directed to a mirror system for golf analysis comprising a mirror located near a golf tee, with both mirror and tee being located within the normal range of vision of a golfer in position to hit a ball from the tee, and means for reflecting an image of the golfer onto the mirror, the mirror being so arranged that the entire image is visible to the golfer so that he or she can study his or her position and movements while addressing and actually hitting the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,643 to O. Kallai is directed to a tennis training apparatus which includes an adjustable ball returning surface and a net for catching balls which do not strike the ball returning surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,432 to R. H. Lee et al. is directed to a tennis serve practice device comprising a flexible sheet arranged vertically with respect to a flat practice area to form a ball stop. The device is also provided with a target area or opening above a net height indicator on the sheet, and to one side of a center line indicator. In the use of the device, a tennis service area is accurately positioned in front of the sheet in a predetermined position with respect to the target opening so that a player serving a ball from the service area through the target opening will know that his xe2x80x9cservexe2x80x9d would have been correctly positioned had he actually been playing a game of tennis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,945 to W. R. Epply is directed to a folding portable sports screen comprising a rectangular frame formed, for example, by six metal L-beam members joined for supporting a web such as a rebound net against which tennis balls and the like may be bounced. When the screen is folded for storage or transporting, the net is housed in a rectangular channel formed by the six L-beam members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,544 to Andrew J. Hedwick is directed to a portable tennis instruction and practice apparatus having a large, vertically disposed rectangular board with vertically disposed, rectangularly shaped nets located along the upper and lower edges thereof, and extending above and below the respective edges thereof. The board is held in an upright position by pivotally attached column support members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,307 to Francis B. Henry is directed to a live action backboard which is constructed of materials and is so designed as to give the practicing player the impression of actually facing a competitor who appears on the surface of the backboard. The backboard is in part constructed of pictorial parallax panoramagram units which depict in depth one or more tennis players in various position. The units are designed so that the depicted players appear to move when the practicing player changes position with respect to the backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,068 to Julia P. McDougall is directed to a nonplanar ball rebound wall for practicing tennis or similar games. The structure provides a rebound surface which is nonplanar so that rebound characteristics are obtained which differ from those of a conventional flat practice wall. In particular, the rebound surface defines a generally concave configuration coupled with indented or projecting formations so that generally a ball rebounds towards a center line of the wall but an unexpected bounce is obtained when the ball strikes a formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,646 to Pfeilsticker is directed to equipment of the backboard type which incorporates an upright, panel-like structure located at one end of a surface which preferably is lined to simulate half of a tennis court of standard dimensions. The backboard is provided with a reflective surface which extends over the full width and height thereof, whereby the player sees his reflected image, with the image appearing at the opposite side of, and being seen through the interstices of, a net simulation incorporated in the reflectively surfaced area.
The invention comprises a substantially vertical backboard with at least a portion thereof which is a mirror surface that allows a practicing player to observe his or her form while hitting balls against the backboard. The mirror surface may be part of the backboard which would normally return a ball hit against it or the mirror surface may be a portion of the backboard which is not normally hit by practice balls projected against the backboard. If the mirror portion is a planar surface, the plane of the mirror portion may be inclined with respect to the nominally planar surface of the rest of the backboard. Lines of various sorts may be provided on the backboard surface to delimit desired areas of the backboard at which it is desirable to aim practice strokes. In one alternative embodiment, a see-through barrier (such as an elastic net or nonelastic transparent plastic partition) serves as the ball-returning component of the device, with a mirror disposed in back of the barrier to reflect an image of the practicing player. In other alternate embodiments, a video camera and monitor are disposed in relation to the backboard or transparent barrier so as to allow the practicing player to see himself or herself while practicing.